Alone in The Rain of Blood and Tears
by LeViAtHaN2001
Summary: Monsoon starts rolling in,and one rainy night at an inn,everyone is reviewing their past grieve and sins.Watch out for hentai....they might be out there hidden.......anyways,my first fic of Saiyuki POV.Read and review.*Well....not updated,just changed it*
1. Prologue

**Title :** Alone in the rain of Blood and Tears

**Author :** LeViAtHaN2001          

**E-mail :** Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com

**Author's Note :**  Another fic produced by my pitiful brain.This is the second time i wrote a POV of a character (the first one is Kuja from FFIX).I wrote this so i could sharpen up my writing skills (apparently,nowadays my skills are getting rather rusty,not to mention lack of words used).Plus this is the only way i could maintain my status in English back at school ( I'm the all time champion and i will not give away my title!!) Hope i can write perfectly because i'm not really that familiar with all of the character's backgrounds.But i;ll just try my best okay? Oh...i dunno if there is some hint of hentai here...maybe......40% of a chance it may appear during Gojyo and Hakkai part,but still,i'm not sure.Ah well....read and review!

Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials that are being used in this fic is created by me and me alone.If this fic happens to be same like some certain fic out there,i humbly says sumimasen,wakarimasen.I swear that i wrote this fic 100% from my own idea.I don't copy it from other fics..

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Prologue :- The start of The Rain**

Monsoon starts rolling in,thus making all of the Sanzo-ikkou restless.They had to stopped by an inn every single day because of the damn bad weather.It would be easier if Hakuryuu has a top ceiling,they can travel longer and maybe,non-stop (that what Sanzo would prefer...to end this miserable journey as soon as possible) but nooo..Hakuryuu doesn't have that kind of thing and Sanzo had to use his credit card everyday to pay up the rent,not to mention the food bill.

The showers started to trickle down onto the earth,creating splashes of raindrops on top of the half-soggy ground.Ah,time to head for an inn,Hakkai thought.While what Sanzo thought is ah,it's time to waste my credit on these guys again.Hakkai stopped the jeep nearby an inn and everyone jumps off the jeep and heads straight into the building.Except for Hakkai who waits over there for his companion.

"Oi Hakkai.You're coming?"

"Aa.Chotto matte,Gojyo.You all go up first,i'll be right over."

"Okay."

"Hakuryuu,modore."

"Kyuuu~~~!"

The jeep changes back into a small size dragon and Hakkai cradles the creature into his arm.Hakuryuu could be seen shivering in cold,so the man covered it in a dry cloth and instantly the little creature stopped shivering and coils its long neck around to gather all the warmth.Hakkai just smiled at the antics of his small companion.

"Let's go,Hakuryuu.Everyone must be waiting for us."

The brunette went into the inn and asked which room has Sanzo ordered.After knowing it,he went straight upstairs and opened the door to the room where they all be staying.In the room,he could see that Sanzo,already cladded in his *sexy* black leather suit,sitting on a chair beside a table,smoking with his hand gripped firmly onto a newspaper.Indeed Sanzo is a man who is really up-to-date,or maybe he just rather stare into the newspaper than to stare at the two clowns in front of him.Goku is busy drying himself up by posing himself in front of the fan,flapping his wet clothes here and there like a wet dog shaking the water off its fur...or rather a monkey shakes water off its fur to be exact.Gojyo is seen twisting all the waters out from his shirt outside the window,not minding if there's somebody down there who will get drenched with the water from his shirt.

"Tadaima,minna-san."

"Oi,where've you been?"

"Gomen nasai,i was waiting for Hakuryuu."

"Oh.Sou ka."

The brunette puts down the small dragon onto the bed.Seems like the little creature already doze off.Either it was tired of the long journey or because of the cold weather.Sanzo could be seen feeling rather edgy and pissed off,due to his constant swearing behind those sheets of newspaper.Hakkai approaches the fuming man carefully,so he wouldn't alerted him.Sanzo did noticed it was Hakkai,and took no action,just went on smoking and cursing behind those papers.If it were Goku or Gojyo,Sanzo would probally smack their faces with the newspaper and tell them to go sit somewhere else.

"What's the matter,Sanzo? You looked tense."

"The rain is pissing me off.How many times do we have to stop by an inn?? If this goes on my credit will surely be hanged!!"

"Ara ra....what can we do? It's already fated,i guess."

"Ch'...Fated my ass."

"Hey Sanzo! You still haven't told me why you hated the rain so much! And you too,Hakkai.Naze o? Sanzo?"

A question broked through the conversation between this two men.The high-pitched nasal voice,belongs to Goku pissed Sanzo more.The thing that really really pissed Sanzo off is when somebody butt in his conversation uninvited and especially if that person happens to be the saru.Reaching out for his paperfan which he magically picks up from nowhere,swiftly and hardly he smacked the fan right into the boy's face.

WHACK!!!

"Itai yo!! Sanzo!!"

"Urusai."

"I was just asking!"

WHACK!!!

"Itaaaaiiii!!!!"

"Urusai,baka saru!"

"Ch'.."

Hakkai couldn't help but to smile when he sees this scene.Gojyo too can't help it,and laughed at the background,teasing the saru.Of course,Goku couldn't take it if the one that laughs at him is the red-haired kappa,so instictively,he snarles back at the laughing man.

"Oi,urusai,ero-kappa!!!"

"Make me,baka saru."

"Gah!!"

"URUSAI!!!!"

"Maa...."

"Uh oh...you started it,saru.Now that monk is mad."

"Nani??! Me??"

WHACK!!!

"ITAI!!"

"Ha ha ha ha....baka."

"I DON'T CARE A SHIT ABOUT WHO STARTED IT FIRST BUT WHAT I WOULD LIKE IS FOR YOU TO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP,DAMN IT!!!"

"Arara...Sanzo..."

Riot could be seen shaping up inside the room.The three of them shouting their lungs out at each other,cursing and swearing,and believe me,Sanzo did the most swearing part.Things started to get rather unpleasant so Hakkai tried to come up with something.

"Ano......minna-san...the rain isn't going to end plus it's getting dark,why don't we get ourselves some rest,ne?"

Obviously,Hakkai's plead is unheard and the trio keeps on quarreling.A knock on the door suddenly came,and Hakkai was the only one available to greet the person,due to the fact that the trio is busy having their own tournament.

"Hai,dare ka?"

"Gomen nasai,ano....I came here to deliver this tray of tea and food."

"Ah,arigatou."

"FOOD??"

"The saru has picked up the scent of food.Must be his stomach driving him."

"Ch'..baka.."

"Ne,Sanzo.Can i eat first?"

"No."

"Mou,Sanzo!"

"Yakamashii!!"

"Ahah...and speaking of scent,i picked a scent of a beautiful lady in this room.Hey miss,care to join me in this moonless and rainy night?"

"Ah..? Ano...i'm.."

WHACK!!!

"Itai!!"

"Mind your manners,baka kappa."

"And mind your own business too!!"

"Maa maa...minna-san....that's enough..."

"Umm...is there anything i could help?"

"No,that's alright.Thanks for bringing in the food.We're pretty hungry."

And what Hakkai said is true.All of them were hungry,and constant rumbling from empty stomachs could be heard amidst the sound of drizzling rain outside.Goku immidiately gobbles up the food in blinding speed,but not faster than the speed of light and of course,fights happens during this time.Hakkai couldn't help it but to smile sweatdroppingly.The quarrel didn't quite last long,courtesy of Sanzo who threatens the two of them with his gun.Gojyo and Goku rather curse in silent rather than to have a bullet shoved through their thick skull...or their pitiful ass.

Few hours past,the clock that ticks on the wall shows that it is already 10 PM.Things are getting pretty quiet inside the room,with everyone minding their own business,their own world,their own thoughts and their own stomach.Hakkai is still at the table,sitting down,sipping on his tea which he ordered a few while ago.Sanzo smoked his last batch of cigarette for the day,with his hand still firm onto the newspaper which he has been holding for the past 3 hours.Goku is busy swishing his hands around outside the window,in an attempt to catch raindrops as many as he can,which is a stupid thing to do but he enjoys it anyways,and you can see how occupied he is.Gojyo is minding his own business at the corner of his bed,setting up trick cards while the saru isn't looking.If he did sees what he's doing,fighting will start to brew again and of course,this time will be accompanied with several bullets flying through the air.Getting up from his seat,Hakkai take along the half-full cup of tea along with him and heads straight to the door.Goku noticed Hakkai's movement despite being busy with his so-called activity and asks where is the brunette going.

"Ne,Hakkai.Where are you going?"

"Outside,to get some fresh air."

"Oh..okay."

Goku hadn't a clue why Hakkai wants to be alone outside the room for awhile.The ones that truly knows his intention is Sanzo and Gojyo.Behind that merry smile Hakkai showed just now,lies a solemn face full of regrets.Sometimes they all can't figure out what he really thinks about,due to the hard shell of smile he's wearing.Whatever they do,they still can't crack open that smile full of delusion and fake.

**~End of prologue**

**Next - Chapter 1: Of Blood and Tears**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note :** I have used all the elements inside the manga,mixed them all up with my own idea and then spread them all out like a jam on a big piece of bread.Hope the jam is tasty enough....whatever am i saying here?? Whatever....my neck is killing me...due to a nerve cramp (ouch) so i can't write much longer.Read and review okay? The next chapter will be up next....if i have the time to write due to the fact that this is the last year of my high school years and i'll be hopping into my own world after i've finished my big exams...geesh...exams sucks....life sucks too...


	2. Of Blood and Tears

**Title : Chapter 1 ****: Of Blood And Tears******

**Author : LeViAtHaN2001**

**E-mail :  Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com******

**Author's Note ****: Still got that nerve cramp on my neck...*sigh* Anyways,like i said in the last time,there will be a chance that there will be a slight hint of hentai here.Just a hint,mind you.I'm not really a hentai writer,more like a humor fic writer.If i do write a hentai fic,there will surely be humor in it.Never fails.This fic is no exception too even though it's a POV kind of fic.I intend to write it in a medium state,not too bright and not too gloomy.Just between it.Read and review okay? All comments and criticisms are welcome,just don't flame me.Just give me a response that will encourage me to improve better,ne?**

**Disclaimer****: Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials that are being used in this fic is copyrighted to meand myself alone.If this fic by any chance happens to be similar to any fic out there in the net,i humbly says sumimasen,wakarimasen.I did not know about it and i swear i create this fic 100% by myself,i do not copy or cloned other fics.******

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 1 - Of Blood and Tears**

****

Outside,Hakkai leaned his body forward to the rails that runs across the corridor.He sips the tea two or three time,looked into the cup for awhile,then shifts his vision up to the rainy,cloudy sky.There was no sign of the moon,only grey coloured clouds bellowing up in the sky,pouring out the rain as if it was crying.As he watched the sky,he heard a familiar batters of wings behind him,so   he spun around to greet his unexpected visitor.

"Hakuryuu...why are you out here? As far as i know you can't open the door by yourself."

"Kyuu~~!"

"Of course he can't open the door by itself,it's just a small dragon.I'm the one who brought him here."

Hakkai is a bit surprised by that greeting.Gojyo came out from the shadows,due that there is no light there and he's been standing there watching for the past 20 minutes.

"Gojyo?"

"What? Angry because i let him out?"

"Ah,iie..I'm not.I'm glad Hakuryuu's here,it's getting pretty lonely out here."

"You lonely bastard,how about if i join you here?Besides,it's bored in the room,with the saru still playing with that game of his that he recently invented,whatever it is and Sanzo who still got that newspaper fixed up at his face."

"Heh...well...suits yourself,then Gojyo.I don't mind."

"You're in a different mood today."

"Sou ka? I didn't notice that."

"With your voice sound less merrier,everyone could guess you're in a different mood swing.Even the saru could sense that,even though he's a bit blank at the head."

"Maa...Gojyo,don't talk about Goku like that."

"Heh,don't worry,he can't hear it.He's so busy with his game i think that he didn't even notice if some youkai came attacking.Now let me guess,with this kind of weather condition and you out here  being alone,you must be having that flashbacks again."

"Hai hai,you're right.This rain gives me that faint memories that i tried to forget all this years,which i never succeed.It keeps haunting me back over and over again."

"So you're saying that the rain is giving you that creepy memories,huh? Looks like we have something in common,only that mine is more different than yours."

"Gojyo.....not really alike."

"Hmm?"

Gojyo could sense that Hakkai seems to be much different than other normal days,and usually,this kind of attitude will only surface a few random times,depending on what situation he's in.Hakkai,when normal,will usually laughs out a merry laugh and tells him to forget all of that,just leave that out behind.Not this time,he looks as if he purposely tells Gojyo all this,like he needs someone to hear out his cry of guilt long chained inside his deepest heart.He was more 'open' , and wasn't showing that he was going to try to run away.The red-haired man approached his friend slowly and joins him by leaning at the rails.The brunette seems to be deep in thoughts,with Hakuryuu perched on his shoulder,staring at his master.Gojyo holds out his hand and touched Hakkai's shoulder,in a result causes the monocled man to jump in surprise.

"Hey,you alright Hakkai?"

"Daijobou yo,Gojyo.Gomen,i'm a bit off just now,often happens like that whenever i think too hard."

"I can see that.By the way,what do you mean by 'not alike'?"

"That? Oh.I'll tell you.Your past is being showered with dewdrops of tears,while mine is being showered in a rain of blood.Yours is much purer,you didn't do any sins to deserve all the tears,while i bathed in an ocean of sin and regrets."

Whoa...Hakkai is surely deep now.Why did i say this? He's been giving out a solemn face,more resembles to that of the old him,the old Cho Gonou.This freaks Gojyo a bit,but he knows Hakkai meant no harm,he just want to tell all his problems.Everyone needs to tell their problems to someone sometimes right? Gojyo took out his box of ciggarettes in his pocket,took out one and gritted it between his teeth.Why he likes to do that,i don't know.Some kind of a trend...or maybe a way to show you're cool.Whatever,enough of my rantings,back to the original show.

"Sou ka na...hmmm.."

"There is something i want to ask you.Which one do you think is the real 'me'?"

"Eh?Real you?..umm....not sure."

What do Hakkai meant the real 'him'? Does he have a twin brother? No that couldn't be...double personality might be it.Gojyo didn't know how to answer,the question is somehow 'difficult' at its own way.He can't answer that kind of answer correctly,even if Hakkai gave him multiple choices to pick.No,i'm not saying Gojyo is dumb,it's just that the question is seemingly hard.Get my drift? No? Well just read on.

"None."

"Nanda?"

None.One answer but hard to understand.What do he meant by that,Gojyo ponders in his mind.If he's none,then what is in front of him is a ghost? No,ghost can't be touched,here he is touching Hakkai on the shoulder,so he can't be a ghost.Hakkai then explains what he meant to the puzzled kappa.

"None.I'm just an entity between my two personality,youkai and human.I'm neither one of them."

"Oh...sou ka..."

"Gojyo,do you believe that sometimes humans are more dangerous than youkais..?"

"In a way,yes i do believe that some humans react more dangerous than youkai.Even youkais are terrified of this type of human."

"I'm one of this humans to be exact.I react on my own ego,killing everyone that stands in my way of getting back my beloved person.All of them i slaughtered,only with that one dagger.Innocent or not innocent is nothing important to me.I've killed all of them with that thing,in the end it's the dagger that killed her."

"Hakkai..."

"What i wish to recieve turns out to be nothing,the happiness i longed for turns to vast emptiness in my heart.The smile you always see everyday,is just something to cover this black hole inside me."

Hakkai then takes a look at his right hand,observing all the lines on his palm.Of course,he can't look at the other one,that hand is holding on the cup of tea that is now already empty.The line that was his life line,ends short,a quarter from where it started.He should've been dead now,but he's still there,alive and well,travelling along with his new friends,which constantly rocks the jeep while he is driving due to the quarrelling at the back seat,but he didn't mind anyways.He takes a look at his small,white dragon then smiled.The usual Hakkai makes a slow comeback,as the solemn 'Cho Gonou' dissapears under those smile.

"The only thing that repairs my emptied heart is just you guys."

"Kyuuu~~~!"

"Heh.."

Gojyo lights up his ciggarette which has been hanging between his teeth for the past 10 minutes,then throws away the burnt match right to the ground below.He takes a puff from it,and blows out a slow,steady trail of white smoke that flows right into the air.The kappa is really isn't following the warning,which says 'Don't smoke' that is located right behind him.

"Well....enough of your sad stories...what about mine? It wasn't much,just something i hate to remember."

"Sou desu ka.."

"Being a forbidden child isn't something to brag about,it sounds more like a curse to me.My mother sees me like the woman she never knew,and was in deep pain whenever she takes a look at me.Everytime she takes a look,tears will starts dropping,one by one,trailing on her cheeks and drops onto the ground.I can't do anything about it,it's not my desire to be borned in this world only to make someone grieve.Everyday i tried to cheer her up,but failed anyways.I even let her kill me,if that is the only thing that makes her happy.That last tears she shed,along with the tears that came from my brother,i grew vulnerable to tears.Can't bear to see people cry.."

"You really loved your mom,ne Gojyo?"

"Heck,everyone loves their mom.I'm sure Sanzo loves his mom,even though his 'mom' is his dead teacher."

"I have no one to love,but now i loved everyone that is around me,no matter who the person is."

"You naughty brat..."

"Hai,i'm naughty...spank me."

"Heh...."

In the room,Sanzo sneezes out a few times,then curse to himself.

"Kuso....who's been cursing me?...Must be that kappa...."

"Ne,Sanzo,you're sick? Wanna me get a tissue for you."

"Yeah...get a tissue then stuff it down into your mouth."

"But tissues tastes yucky."

"Gah!! Urusaiiiiiiiiii~~~!!!"

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK!!!!

"I T A I Y O~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!"

Outside,Gojyo and Hakkai could hear the screaming and cursing that came from inside of the room,along with a few thwacks from the reknown paper fan.

"Looks like they're having some fun there inside the room."

"Hai hai."

"Hey,wanna go to the bar for a while?"

"What about Sanzo and Goku?"

"Let them have their 'quality time'.You know what i mean?"

"Hai hai,Gojyo.."

"One more thing,you said you loved everyone around you.So i ask,which one you loved most?"

Hakkai looked at the men with his mild green eyes,smiled the patted behind Gojyo's back,saying out an unusual response that really makes Gojyo surprised.

"You of course,who else?"

"Heh...well come on,i can't wait to see all the babes there.They're waiting for me."

"Maa maa...Gojyo...."

~**End of chapter 1**

**Continue to Chapter 2 - Alone**

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note : One word.DEEP.Hakkai's translations of his feelings are deep,ladies and gentlemen..i can't believe i've done this...oh well...You may notice that there is a hint of hentai in here.I told you there will be.Just thought of adding some spices,you know what i mean.Next chapter will be Sanzo and Goku's POV.And i assure you,there will be a lot of shouting,ouching,whacking,and cursing.Profanity words,mind you.Heck,it's Sanzo.It's not him if he don't curse.Just wait till i finish writing...but i have to think of the fic first....Please review okay? I got lots of new Saiyuki fics to upload...just wait.Ja ne!**

****

****


End file.
